pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alakazam
/ |dexsinnoh=022 |dexcekalos=104 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Kadabra |gen=Generation I |species=Psi Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=12 |type=Psychic |imweight=105.8 lbs. |metweight=48.0 kg |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |ability=Synchronize Inner Focus |dw=Magic Guard |color=Brown |male=75 |evo= |2-name=Mega Alakazam |2-jname=メガフーディン Mega Fuudin |2-ndex=065M |2-ndexprev=Kadabra |2-ndexnext=Machop |2-dexkanto=065 |2-dexjohto=091 |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexsinnoh=022 |2-dexcekalos=104 |2-dexalola= / |2-evofrom=Kadabra |2-gen=Generation I |2-species=Psi Pokémon |2-egg1=Human-Like |2-body=12 |2-type=Psychic |2-imweight=105.8 lbs. |2-metweight=48.0 kg |2-imheight=3'11" |2-metheight=1.2 m |2-ability=Trace |2-color=Brown |2-male=75 |2-evo= }}Category:Mega Pokémon Alakazam (Japanese: フーディン Fuudin) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Alakazam is a human-like Pokémon. It is colored yellow and brown, and it has some fox-like features. It is also shown carrying two spoons, which it uses to fight with strong, telekinetic powers. Like Kadabra, Alakazam's gender can be identified by the length of its mustache. Natural abilities Alakazam will have the same ability it had when it was a Kadabra. Synchronize transfers a status effect to an opponent if Alakazam gets a status effect. Inner Focus prevents Alakazam from flinching. Alakazam is known as one of the smartest Pokémon. It has an IQ of 5,000 and has the brain of a supercomputer. It can remember every battle it has ever fought in. Evolution Alakazam is the final form of Abra. Kadabra only evolves into Alakazam through trade. Alakazam can further evolve into Mega Alakazam using its Alakazite. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Alakazam Generation VI-= |-| Generation I-V= Mega Alakazam Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Alakazam appeared in the anime under the ownership of Luana. * Giant Alakazam * Luana's Alakazam * Rudy's Alakazam * Alex Davis' Alakazam * Eusine's Alakazam * Vito's Alakazam * Alakazam (AG147) * Anabel's Alakazam * Scientist's Alakazam * Kenny's Alakazam * Clown's Alakazam * Trainer's Alakazam * Faba's Alakazam * Sabrina's Alakazam (Origins) * Blue's Alakazam (Origins) * Blue's Alakazam (Generations) Trivia * Mega Alakazam, like Mega Gengar, gets shorter when it Mega Evolves. ** Mega Alakazam is shorter than Kadabra. * Alakazam probably evolves when traded because as magicians learn more, they change. * Alakazam holds a spoon to show Telekinesis. * Alakazam could be seen as a counterpart to Gengar. Both are part of a three-part evolution line that first requires leveling and then trading in order to fully evolve. Both can Mega Evolve and both of them get shorter once doing so. Both have a BST of 500 in Generation VI. Both are weak to each others STAB moves (Alakazam is weak to -type moves and Gengar is weak to -type moves). Both can also learn a total of 13 egg-moves in Generation VI. Both are also weak to -type moves. Etymology Alakazam is based on a magician's famous magic words: "Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam". Its Japanese name, Foodin, is likely a "Japanised" version of the famous magician Harry Houdini, as the Japanese do not differentiate between fu and'' hu''. Gallery 065Alakazam_OS_anime.png 065Alakazam OS anime 2.png 065Alakazam_AG_anime.png 065Alakazam-Mega XY anime.png 065Alakazam_Dream.png 065Alakazam_Mega_Dream.png 065Alakazam_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 065Alakazam_Pokemon_Stadium.png 065Alakazam Pokémon HOME.png 065Alakazam Mega Pokémon HOME.png 065Alakazam_Pokemon_Conquest.png Alakazam-GO.png Alakazam GO Shiny.png AlakazamSprite.png ShinyAlakazamSprite.png AlakazamSprite2.png ShinyAlakazamSprite2.png AlakazamMegaSprite.png ShinyAlakazamMegaSprite.png Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon